


Stand by me until death do us part

by Haikyuu_Aot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cuddles, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Hospitals, Kawaii, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg?, Pain, Smut, Will decide later on, ereri, lots and lots of cuddles, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Aot/pseuds/Haikyuu_Aot
Summary: Eren is 16 years old and he just awoke in a strange man's house. Who is this strange man? Well you'll just have to find out yourself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm the author of this story and this is MY FIRST STORY EVER!! Crazy right! I hope everyone likes it! Please leave comments in the comments area, I mean where else would you put them right? Anyways in this story Eren still hasn't picked a team yet and yadayadayada..... oh and sorry this is a short first chapter it's 3 in the morning and I'm really tired buuuutttt anyways ENJOY!

It was Sunday morning when I woke up. I was on a couch and my mind was foggy. Where was I? And how did I end up here?I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up and groaned. "I'm never sleeping on a Damn couch again!..."  
I looked around the house trying to get a good idea of where I was. 'Levi. I was in Levi Ackermans house. In fact I lived here! Along with my best friend Armin and Levi's friend Erwin!!!!' I wiggled around excitedly as my memory came back to me. As I pushed the blankets off of me, I looked over to Levis room and realized his lights were on and his door was open. I sighed as I stood up and walked over to his room to help him out by taking care of the lights and door. As I stopped in the doorway I felt my face flush a dark red. Levi was laying there on his bed with only his boxer's on.... "Holy shit..." I gasped and quickly covered my mouth hoping I didn't wake Levi up, but of course it did...  
Levi opened one of his eyes and looked at me. I froze in place trying to think of what to do next. Well, I ran.  
I ran all the way into the bathroom and slammed the door shut and locking it. As soon as I locked it I slid down the door and onto my arse. "Oh my god... What just happened I'm not dreaming right?..." I went over this morning's events over and over again wondering if they were real or not, But I was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Eren get your lazy arse out of there." That was Levis voice! And God did it sound sexy... 'No Eren stop your going to get an erection if you keep thinking like this!'  
I blushed heavily at that thought and started to unlock the door "Ok just give me a second..."  
Finally I opened the door and Levi looked down at me ((oops maybe I should have mentioned Levi is tall in this story)) I felt my face grow hotter and I averted my eyes "E-excuse me..." I tried to move past him but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.  
"Wait Eren?"  
"Yes?"  
He looked away and smirked a little "Stop acting so nervous around me all the time ok? It makes me anxious"  
I nodded "Yes sir" I started to walk away again, but I was once again stopped.  
"Oh and Eren I kind of like you more than a friend... You have some kind of spunk that I like."  
I blushes furiously at that comment and I swear I saw Levi smile "See you later brat"  
He left and I was once again left alone in the hallway.  
"EREN!!!!"  
Well there goes my peace and quiet...  
"I HEARD EVERYTHING HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!"  
"Armin calm down your going to wake the entire neighborhood and I'm.pretty sure they wouldn't be to happy about that" I smiled remembering the last time Armin woke up the neighborhood. Everyone was pissed and we got emails from angry mothers for weeks.  
Armin blushed a light pink and smiled "Sorry I was just so excited! I mean Levi is so hot and he just confessed to you!"  
I groaned "That was so embarrassing I didn't know what to say I mean I feel the same way about him.but what if he was just teasing me trying to upset me?..."  
Armin's smile widened and he grabbed my arm."C'mon let's get you some breakfast and get you ready for your selection today"


	2. Amphitheaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EREN GRADUATES!!!!!   
> And Levi is such an Arse in this chapter!!!  
> But so is Steve.... who's Steve? Well you'll just have to find out won't you?  
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I think there easier to write so this story might be a whole bunch of short chapters and some long ones.... when I fertile it ;)   
> Annnyywwaaaayysss ENJOY THE STORY!!!!

Armin pulled me out to the kitchen and I smiled. "Ok Armin what Crap did you pull from the garbage today?"  
He looked over at me and pouted "Hey don't be so mean I'm a good cook and you known it!"  
"I know I know I'm just messing with you man" I have him a playful punch and then took my seat at the table.  
"So what did you make for me today?"  
Armin smiled brightly and grabbed a plate for me and started to fill it.  
"Well today I made your favorite Hashbrown Casserole and yes there's ketchup to go with it."  
I nodded "Why did you make it?"  
"Isnt it obvious!? YOUR FINALLY GRADUATING.... and I also kinda burnt one of your favorite shirts..... He mumbled the last part hoping I didn't here.  
I smirked and then gasped dramatically.  
"No! Not my shirt Armin how could you?! My heart!" I clutched my shirt "It feels like it's breaking into a million pieces! Oh the betrayal and agony!!!" I put my hand over my head and leaned back in my chair pretending to sob "Armin you're a despicable human being! I can't believe you!"  
He snorted and threw some of the casserole at me "Ok Dramaqueen that's enough now get to eating or your going to be late!"  
I sat up and started to eat while grinning"Yes mother"  
He glared at me and slapped me upside the head.  
"Ow..."  
"Eat your Damn food and don't call me mother I wasn't the one who pushed you out of me!"  
I nodded and laughed "Ok fine!"

¥···············¥

After I finished my breakfast I rushed out of the house and ran to the Amphitheater where my graduation was taking place.  
I had arrived only 10 minutes early hoping I was going to be the only one there but of course I wasn't.... Steve was also there.  
I groaned now dreading the Graduation. I tried to hide my face inside of the hood of the jacket I was wearing, for Steve is the biggest pervert EVER!! And ever since he found out I was gay he wouldn't leave me alone! He keeps following me around trying to hook up with me, get my number, or grab my ass!!! GOD FUCK HIM!  
I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible but he still saw me... "shit...." I tried to walk by him but he grabbed my wrist and held it.  
"Hey Eren fancy seeing you here"  
"You idiot we are both graduating today so why wouldn't I be here?"  
He smirked and tried to pull me close.  
"Well we could leave right now if you wanted to"  
"And where would we go?" I was starting to lose my temper. I really just wanted to get this graduation over with....  
"We could go to my apartment and have some fun if you wanted" he winked at me.  
I gagged "Steve go fuck yourself!" I pulled away "And if you try Anything today I will make you wish you were never born understood?"  
He nodded while smirking and I stormed away to the front of the room.

A few moments later the ceremony was starting. Our commander was standing on the stage in front of us and was lining us up. I, of course was placed in the front and next to Steve. FML.  
I tried my best to ignore him by showing interest in what the commander was saying but God, it was boring.  
Fiiinnaaallly the commander finished and started to walk off the stage.  
"Oh I almost forgot!" He turned around and I groaned. That earned me a nice solid glare from him. "Please welcome Mr. Levi Ackerman!"  
I froze "L-levi?" I didn't know he was here! Why didn't he tell me he was coming today? He knew today I was graduating and where I was graduating. I was so lost in my thoughts that by the time I came back around Levi and my commander were standing in front of me.  
"Levi this is Eren" he looked through my profile "Apparently he is top of most of his classes and he has a good record.... oh wait never mind he got in a few fights with Steve and Jean... scratch that" he scratched out something on my paper. "He is also an Omega and he has participated in a few of our fundraisers..."  
"COMMANDER!!!!!"  
He looked over at me "Speaking out of place Yeager?"  
"I'm sorry sir but I would have preferred to keep my secondary gender a secret!"  
"I'm sorry Yeager I was just trying to finish this as soon as possible"  
I glared at him "Well maybe next time take your Damn time"   
"Yeager!"  
I rolled my eyes and looked away.  
"An Omega? Why would I want an omega on my team?" THAT was Levi's voice.  
"Excuse me?" I looked over at him "What did you say?"  
"I said why would I want an Omega on my team? All they do is whine and complain and they do half of a work as an alpha doe...."  
Before he could finish I interrupted him "Half the work?" I laughed sarcastically "Well I'm sorry if I don't do enough Damn cleaning at our house but I know for a fact that I could fight better then you and do more work then you at the Regiments!" He snorted and I shot him a Icy glare "My secondary gender has nothing to do with who I am." I stood up straight "I am Eren Yeager of the 105 corps and I am top of my classes, I am.also an Omega who has pride in who I am and I listen to no Alpha"  
Levi looked me up and down "We will see... Monday." He started to walk away  
"Monday?"  
"Yes Monday is when you start brat." I smiled and saluted him.  
"Yes Sir!"  
He went over to the next person which the commander and about half way down the line Steve reached over and grabbed my...... "STEEEVEEE!!!!!"  
I quickly grabbed his arm and yanked it away. Next I held it behind his back and grabbed the back of his head and smashed him into the ground with me on top of him.  
"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!!!! If YOU touch my or my ass ever again I will kill you!"  
He smirked and I pushed his head in the ground one last time and when I looked up Levi was standing over me. I stood up and brushed myself off.  
"Everything ok over here Yeager?  
"Oh yeah just peachy you know I really like having my ass grabbed by Pervy Alphas"  
Levi growled softly and I smirked.  
"Anyways I will be joining the Scout regiments and I will see you later" I walked to the front of the amphitheater, opened the doors and left.


End file.
